Small things
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: Matthew just want's things to be perfect for Emily, but he's stressing himself out to make sure it's a night to remember. (HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD FANFIC)


_**Because Emily liked the story I wrote so much, I decided to write her another one. I don't have an idea in mind, so hopefully this isn't complete trash. It's also literally 90 degrees in my house, so if this story makes no sense, please blame the weather. Thank you. Enjoy the story, Emily I hope you like this.**_

"I can't believe it's our one year anniversary in a week." I said, pacing back in forth down the hallway of the bus.

"Matty, can you stop that. You're really stressing me out, homie." Dylan sighed, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. He was being dramatic, but I didn't blame him. It was extremely hot outside and we were all miserable.

"I'm sorry." I stopped and stood in front of him, crossing my arms over my shirtless chest. "I just.. I don't know if we'll be home on time, and if we aren't it's going to completely throw off my plans."

"And what exactly are your plans? Something romantic and sappy?" Dylan chuckled. His name is Funny Man, but most of the things he found funny, weren't very funny.

"I wanted to surprise her when we got back and take her to the beach and... why are you laughing at me?" I glared at the hysterical man, rolling my eyes.

"Dude, you're such a sap. We've been on tour for six months! You think she'll care if we get back a day after your anniversary? No! And she won't care if you do nothing but sit on the couch and watch tv, she just wants to spend time with you." I stared at the half Mexican and lifted an eyebrow.

"And you called me the sap?" He waved his hand and stood off the bus couch.

"Whatever dude, all I'm saying is that Emily loves you. I don't think she'll mind if your plans don't work out. Also, you are the sap. Watching the sunset on the beach? Lame."

"I didn't say we were going to watch the sunset!" I snapped back. He chuckled at my defensiveness and shook his head. He walked towards the bunks and looked back at me.

"You were so going to watch the sunset." He laughed one last time before disappearing from my site. Dylan could really get on my nerves sometimes. I needed to talk to someone that was just as sappy as me, someone who understood love like I did. "Danny." I whispered to myself. He'd know what to do. I walked towards the back of the bus, finding Danny and Jorel laughing at some dumb show on the flat screen tv. "Daniel, Can we talk.. In private?" I spoke loud enough to get his attention over the tv. He turned his head towards me and stood up, nodding. Jorel ignored our interaction and slumped further down on the couch.

"What's up?" Danny asked, once we were alone in the front of the bus.

"It's about Emily. Our anniversary is coming up, and I don't know what to do. If we don't get home in time my whole plan of the perfect night will be ruined. We won't know until Tuesday if we're going to make it on time or not, that's two days away. I'm just really stressed about it all." Danny nodded his head and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Matty, you need to calm down. Even if we don't make it back on time, you'll find a way to make it the perfect day for her. You love her, all you have to do is tell her that. If it's in person, or not. It doesn't matter, as long as it comes from the heart. Just do something you know she'll love." I looked down in thought, knowing he was right. It didn't matter if I took her to the beach or not, as long as she knew how much I loved her.

"I have the perfect idea." I smiled, looking back at Danny. He smiled back and patted my shoulder.

"I knew you would." He said, heading back to the back of the bus. I texted a friend back home, asking for a favor. Now all I had to do was sit and wait.

 _ **I don't know what this was, but It's obviously just the first chapter. Hopefully it get's better as I continue it.. It won't be much longer, just another chapter or two. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **~Kaycee**_


End file.
